Passing Time
by chelsietoo
Summary: Season 7 ended with Logan making a huge mistake that caused him to lose the love of his life. Mourning his relationship leads him to see things in a different, more mature light. Rory and Logan both manage to move on and time goes on, changing them for better and worse. It's unknown if they'll ever even see one another again but they just might get a "happily ever after" together.


**I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own this story idea.**

**Warning: This story contains hints of adult/coarse language, situations, and themes. **

**This story was originally posted a few days ago with a different version of this chapter. However with a lot of help from my new editor (beta) _luvtheheaven_ this story improved tremendously. Without her help, I can't imagine where I would be. If there is an official editor award she would be a top contender. Thank you so much Emily, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Russian Roulette**

* * *

Logan absentmindedly flipped the velvet blue box in hands open and just as quickly closed it, ignoring the faint glimmer on the ring that the overhead light caused. Rory was too good for him, always had been, and always would be.

Just thinking about the fact that he'd completely lost Rory made him desperately wish he could rewind the clock a few days. He'd give anything to be back with her. Instead, he was on his way to California.

His hands continued to fiddle with the box in his hands like a game of Russian roulette. Open. Close. Open. Close. Instead of being rewarded with a gunshot to the head, he got an occasional glimmer when the damn thing caught the light.

He took a deep breath, smelling a hint of his seat mate's terrible cologne that seemed to consist of puke and Jack Daniels. It reminded him of the smell that was normal for his roommate from freshman year. The main difference between Dan and this guy was a span of twenty years and a pot belly.

A subtle scent of mint began to overpower his seat mate's terrible aroma. It was a welcome break, but couldn't compete with Rory's natural scent of jasmine and coffee. He realized now, there was no way he'd ever be able to drink coffee _again_.

Logan snapped the box shut with a click.

"Would you like any beverages?" an airline stewardess questioned as she held onto a notepad tightly. A black tendril escaped from her perfectly made bun as she maneuvered herself to allow another stewardess to get by.

His eyes landed on the perfect curves that were showing through the tight blue skirt and white blouse. He could probably get a good pity fuck from her if he played his cards right. He tried to find her name tag, since it was always easier to flirt if he knew names. _Sabrina_. "Any suggestions on how to pass the time in California?"

"Just one. Be sure to go to Ghirardelli Soda Fountain in San Francisco if you get a chance; they have sundaes that are to _die_ for."

Maybe he could take Rory there – he felt a pang go through him. He'd never get the chance to take her there.

He saw the engagement ring on her hand. The sight sent another pang through him- more painful than the first. "I'll keep that in mind. Sabrina, I'll take a scotch neat if you have it."

Sabrina nodded and then her eyes caught sight of the ring. "So, who's going to be the lucky girl?" she asked excitedly.

"I lost her," he replied, "but Rory has a special kind of Gilmore Girl luck when it comes to her life."

A loud snore that sounded more like a pig snort came from the guy in the seat next to him.

"Are you sure you lost her?" Sabrina's face took on an amused expression as she glanced at the man snoring next to him. Her green eyes then captured Logan's brown ones in a way that made him feel compelled to answer. It wasn't as powerful as Rory's blue-eyed gaze, though.

He put the box in the pocket of his blazer. "Very. I gave her a choice: marry me or break up."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're really young, aren't you? About twenty-five I'm guessing."

Logan kept his attention on the flight attendant. "Right on the money."

"And how old is she?" Sabrina tucked the stray coil behind her ear before she crossed her arms.

"Twenty-two. She just graduated from college."

"And therein lies part of your answer. You're an idiot, albeit a handsome one." The green eyes drew him in again; they had subtle flecks of blue that reminded him of the shade of Rory's blue eyes. "She's young and scared. Graduating from college is terrifying as hell, and a proposal like that on top of everything else is even more frightening."

Logan shook his head. "Would you have said 'no'?"

"Probably." Sabrina smoothed an invisible wrinkle out of her skirt. "Let her spread her wings; maybe one day it will all work out." With that Sabrina started to walk toward the cockpit, her hips swaying in a hypnotic rhythm that caught the attention of a few business men.

Before Sabrina was out of earshot Logan said, "Doubt it."

The woman turned and stuck her hands on her hips. "What makes you say that it won't? My fiancé was similar to you; he proposed after I graduated Columbia and I told him no. We went our separate ways. I attended Yale Law and he went onto the Harvard School of Medicine. At last year's Harvard-Yale game we ran into each other again and everything clicked." She grabbed a pillow from the overhead compartment and handed it to a pregnant woman a few seats away.

"What's a lawyer doing working as stewardess?"

"No firms were hiring after I lost my job at Wallis Law Group, so I took my next best option in this economy. It all worked out though; this is my last week. I start at Gallagher and Harris next week, and Linus just finished his cardiothoracic surgery fellowship." She then handed another passenger a pillow before turning her gaze back to Logan. "Try evaluating the situation from her perspective; you might be surprised about what happens."

Maybe Rory just hadn't been ready for him to propose. Hell, he sure wasn't ready to be married. There was no chance he'd be able to mend things with Rory after his botched proposal. Just by giving her that damn ultimatum he'd ensured that she was lost to him forever.

When had he gotten the damn idea to propose? A while ago; it had been three in the morning and she was wearing only his shirt while sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper with a big mug of coffee. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than that sight. The look on her face as she concentrated on reading seemed to give her a glow that made her even more stunning.

He wanted to see Rory like that in a house of their own.

He wanted Rory to chase after everything she wanted.

More than anything, he wanted Rory's dreams to come true. He'd been stupid to believe that they could remain together. As long as he was with Rory, she wasn't going to obtain her dream; just by associating with him she'd always question her abilities as a journalist. She'd always worry that she would be given jobs based on the fact she was dating him instead of her talent with writing. _God, he hated being a Huntzberger. _

Maybe she'd end up marrying that Jess guy. The thought made him feel like breaking something. But if it was what she wanted…

_Fuck, he needed Finn's bartending skills at a time like this._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the new version of the chapter! **

**P.s. - Have a great week!**


End file.
